Robots vs Robots
by Binary Codex Mastermind
Summary: So, in this one, the world has been taken over by Dr. Julien's robots called nindroids. They want to robotonize every person in the world and have currently moved their base into Ninjago City. When Cole, the leader of the rebels, Jay, a special scientist, and Kai, the muscle and anger of the group find Dr. Julien's live-saving robot named Zane, what will happen?


Robots VS Robots:

My name is Dr. Julien. I am living in a world where Robots, my creations, have taken over the world. They want every person to be one of them, even me. I want to kill them. They want to kill us. I am currently living with a small group known as the Robot Rebel Order, deep underground. We live slowly and dangerously. There are several of us and more. They want to destroy the Robots and taken their designs to the ground. The Robots don't comply to my orders anymore. I built them to assist each other. Now, they have multiplied into numbers unmatched by the human population. I am certain, Cryptor, who is the leader of them all. Luckily, they have left many dozens of Robot parts in the streets and roads, allowing us to build more equipment for ourselves. The Rebels depend on me, my research, my life. They need me. And now, I'm sitting here writing on my deathbed. I must tell them, my friends, that I built one of those Robots to rebel against the others. They will want him to join their ranks and become one of them, but he will not give in. His is vital to their existence. He is vital to me. Cole, or anyone who finds this when I am gone, go find my little Robot and show him the ways that they live. Kai will know how to activate him, but Jay, if you know the codes by heart, you will activate him. Please, show them the codes from my bedroom. Jay will understand them and decode the secret door under my bed. Goodbye, my loved world. I am coming to you, Mikasa. I will join you soon.

"Jay? Are you done with that yet?" Cole called from the left room. "Almost, just give me a minute more. I've almost got the message decoded." Jay called back.

{Profile: Jay Walker}

The man of machinery. He can decode and code other pieces of electrical equipment, allowing himself to control most devices.

 **Parents** : Ed and Edna Walker

 **Skills** : Machinery and technology wirements

 **Appearance** : Reddened hair, blue eyes(dark), slightly shorter, usually wears blue or a smock, freckles, lighter skin color

 **Challenge:** Parents were killed at age sixteen(currently 19)

Cole came walking into the room, holding a knife in his hand. "Cole, put that away." Jay said as Kai followed him into the room. "Why? It's my present to you." Cole said, placing the knife on Jay's desk. "Dr. Julien said I could decode this. And I'm going to finish it tonight. Why don't you go and get some food or something from the old bakery?" Jay scowled as the letters of the message began flowing into place. "I've got it!" he shouted, slamming his fists down on the desk. "What does it say?" Kai asked, his face reddening. "It says something like this..." Jay began, his voice echoing off the walls of the stone building. He finished the note and jumped up, tearing through the building like a wildfire.

{Profile: Cole Hence}

The man of strength. He is the brute force and planer to the team. Never make him angry around something that he can throw.

 **Parents:** Richard and Caroline Hence

 **Skills:** Planning ability, strength when needed

 **Appearance:** Taller, tanned skin, muscular enhancement, short blackened hair, brown eyes, usually wears black.

 **Challenge:** Parents killed at execution in town square at age nine(currently 21)

"Jay! Hold up! What if it's a trap?" Cole shouted after the rushing young man. "It's not! I know Dr. Julien more than any of you ever did! He would never try to keep his works from me! I trusted him with my research and all the special parts I'd been saving up for years! He won't try to hurt me!" Jay shouted back as he raced through the sewers. He ran past several dozen rooms saved for the other recruits all over the sewer maps. He ran down four hallways and into a small metal door. "Let's see...1996. His birthday. I'm going to get it, Dr. Julien. I will get him out of there. I know you've already left me instructions in the lab. You won't let me off that easily." Jay muttered to himself as he typed a code into the side of the door. The metallic doors slid open, closing behind him. Jay held up the paper as he went around the room, finally resting his eyes on Dr. Julien's old bed. "Jay! Jay, wait for us!" Cole's deep voice called down the hall. Jay slammed the door closed and locked it from the inside, keeping Cole and Kai out. "Jay! Open the door! Please? You know how much we cared about Dr. Julien! Let us in!" Cole shouted, Jay closing his ears.

{Profile: Kai Smith}

The man of hate. He has a ability to master fire itself. His skin is usually burned and bubbly.

 **Parents:** Kaytake and Lilith Smith (sister: Nya Smith)

 **Skills:** blacksmithery, fire induced anger periods

 **Appearance:** spiked in all directions brown hair, pinkish skin, scar over the right eye, slightly taller than Jay Walker, brown eyes, usually wears something red

 **Challenge:** Parents killed in a fire at old home(Jamaikai Village). Saved sister and made for the nearest village when warned police and fire was taken care of. Cause of fire unknown, witnesses say robotic parts were found at crime scene.

Jay walked over to the bed and flipped it over. A small metal door sat underneath the scratched floorboards. "The codes. I know the codes, Dr. Julien. But why did you put this door here? Did you hide the codes on the paper?" Jay asked himself as the door slid open and revealed a large amount of steps underneath. "Jay! Let us in or I'm breaking the door down!" Cole shouted angrily at the door. Jay ignored him and traversed the steps, slowly coming down. Small light bulbs from the ceiling lit the path all the way down to a large room filled with equipment of all science projects. In the middle of it all sat a table covered by a sheet. A body was clearly visible lying on it, but with an open flap of some sort sticking out. Jay yanked off the sheet and starred in amazement at the little thing on top. It was a robot body, taller but younger looking than any person Jay had ever seen. The mechanics inside were plastered to the walls of his insides, giving him space to store something in his torso. He had white, spiked up hair, giving him a robotic appearance along with his bright whitened metallic skin. At least, Jay thought it was a "he". "The message said that only Kai could activate it." Jay muttered to himself. 'I don't need anyone else to see this. But I want to activate him myself. I don't care what the message said. They aren't a part of Dr. Julien as I was.' Jay thought, taking out a jumper cable from a nearby drawer. Jay attached the cable to an old hover-car battery, giving it a jump-start for ignition. The power-source began to pulse an ice-like blue, allowing the robot to open its eyes. It looked around for a second, finally settling its eyes on Jay. It jumped up and raised its hand into the air. The "hand" parts slid back to reveal long, sharp blades, thin but metallically strong. It swung the blades at Jay's head, making him duck for cover. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded up the stairs. Fast footsteps could be heard down the stairs under the bed and Cole's face appeared from the faint light. "Jay! What's that thing?" Cole called. "It's Dr. Julien's creation! It's the robot in the note he wrote of!" Jay called back as the robot took another swipe at him. The robot swung mercilessly, aiming closer and closer for Jay's face. It got a small cut across Jay's cheek, fueling its power. Cole jumped in front of the robot, waving his arms crazily. "Stop! Stop it! You're Dr. Julien's creation! You're hurting one of his friends! Stop!" he shouted as loud as he could. The robot paused and lowered his hands. "Thank you." Cole said breathlessly. The robot stopped and looked around, spotting something under a counter. He walked away, allowing Cole and Jay to stand together, watching as he bent down and picked up a broken photograph of his creator. A light blue beam came out of his eye and scanned the photograph, turning it to dust. The robot turned back to the two as they stood against the now-broken desk frame, Cole standing in front of Jay. He sank to his knees and bared his neck, his eyes on the floor in front of him. "No. We aren't going to kill you. You don't deserve that. Do you have a name?" Jay asked, pushing out from behind Cole to stand in front of the little robot. A few small beeps and a whirring sound replied back. "No?" Jay asked, the robot shaking his head. "So, you're Dr. Julien's creation? But, you can't talk?" Cole asked. "Maybe his voice box isn't functioning right. Let me take a look." Jay said, reaching forward to grasp the robot's chin. The robot jerked back in surprise, holding his hands in front of his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. Um, just lie your chin down on my open hand, please." Jay said, the robot obeying. As the touch of Jay's skin, the robot looked pleased as if he was a dog having his tummy scratched happily. "You don't have a voice box for some reason. Don't worry, I can make one for you, but it may take a while." Jay said, smiling softly. Suddenly, Kai came running down the steps, Nya following close behind. "Don't you dare even take a swipe at my Jay!" Nya cried, throwing herself at the robot. The robot leaped backwards and onto a ceiling beam. It was shaking its head quickly, as if he was having some kind of headache. "No! Don't hurt him! He's Dr. Julien's creation!" Jay cried, jumping in front of Nya's wrecking ball momentum. "What do you mean by 'Dr. Julien's creation'? Dr. Julien is dead!" she shrieked, waving her arm crazily at the ceiling. The robot was clutching the beam with both hands, its body quite lighter than the beam itself. "Cole found a letter signed by Dr. Julien to us, the Robot Rebels. He said he has a creation in his lab that can stop the nindroids if we can raise him right. He doesn't have a name either. So, if you killed him, we wouldn't be able to stop the nindroids." Jay said, his breath growing more panicked. "Jay, calm down. This is nothing to get upset about. Nya, go and have a chat with him upstairs. I'll talk to the robot." Cole said, nodding them away. Nya dragged Kai and Jay back up the stairs, shutting the door behind them. "Hey, are you okay?" Cole asked up the walls. The robot nodded, slowly climbing down to stand in front of Cole. "You're just a robot, but I can believe in things like you. You're not just a piece of junk to me, robot. Say, how about we give you a name?" Cole said, the robot nodding frantically. "Let's see...Mike? No, that's too bland. Maybe Hooker? Nah, that's a little too weird. How about Jon? No, too many 'Jon's' around the world." Cole muttered to himself as his eyes wandered towards a pile of blueprints made for the robot. At the bottom a name was printed in large white letters: ZANE. "Okay, do you like Zane?" Cole asked, the robot nodding his head. "Okay, your name is Zane. Would you like it if I introduced you to the others?" Cole asked, Zane shaking his head. "Okay, no. Um do you want to stay in the lab while I tell the others back up into the building?" Cole asked, the robot smiling. "Just...pick a seat and I'll come get you when its safe." Cole said, smoothing down his blackened hair to his scalp. Zane turned and looked around, his face riddled with sadness as Cole rushed back up the stairs to the commotion upstairs. "I say we kill it, whether it's Dr. Julien's or not!" Nya cried, swiping at Kai's exposed arm with her little knife. A long cut sprayed blood all over the floor, Kai falling with it. "Nya! What did you do?" Cole shouted, racing to Kai's side as he continued to clutch his arm in pain. "I-I didn't mean to! I just want all the robots dead! I don't care whose they are! I'm going to kill that one, now!" Nya shouted back, racing Cole back down the stairs and into the lab. When Cole finally got down the steps and into the lab, Nya already had Zane pinned to the floor. "No! Stop, Nya!" Cole shouted as Nya raised her knife. "No! They deserve to die! Think about what they did to you! Think about what he might do to you!" Nya shouted as Zane opened his eyes to look up at her. Nya paused as the eyes locked with hers, an ice blue to her brown. "Please, this is Jay's only hope of bringing the nindroids down to the ground they need to be on. Dr. Julien left this for us to find for a reason. He is important in your mission, Nya. We can keep him here for the rest of his life, or we can use him to finally stop this growing menace and bring it down for good. Nya, what do you feel like doing?" Cole asked, looking down at her from the other side of the room. At the moment, Nya's eyes were locked within Zane's, her feelings beginning to mix together. Fear, sadness, anger, happiness all became one. All of it was forming into something bigger: a memory. Her eyes continued to stare down into Zane's, watching the fear in his eyes turn into a large part of his mind. Fear was all she saw. She unlocked her eyes and got off of Zane, keeping him paralyzed on the floor. "Keep him down here until we talk to the others. They aren't going to be happy about having a robot in our ranks. I'll be in my room if you need me." she said, making her way back to the stairs. "I'll see you later, then." Cole said, walking over to Zane as he lie on the floor. "Sorry, but I have to keep you down here for now. Just try to keep quiet until I get back." he said, pulling Zane up into a standing position. Zane walked alongside him to a closet against the wall. "Get in and don't come out." Cole ordered, Zane obeying. Cole gently walked back up the stairs and closed the door, locking it with a padlock of Jay's design. Kai was already in the Infirmary Unit, lying on one of the beds, his arm wrapped tightly with a bloody bandage. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Cole asked. "Like I've had my arm cut off at the elbow. How's the robot? Did Nya kill him?" Kai asked, his voice groggy and slow. "No. I stopped her. Zane is okay, but he's hiding in the closet near the left corner of the lab just in case the others don't take a robot in the ranks seriously. Is Jay okay? Nya didn't hurt him, did she?" Cole asked back. "No, he's fine. I heard she was going to spread the word about a robot in the lab beneath Julien's floor boards. A bad way to get the others to lighten up after the loss of Captain Hybrid." Kai said, pointing towards the door. "You might want to go and talk to the others to get used to the robot being around." he said, falling back down into a sleeping period. Cole walked out the door, following the red painted path to the door on the left. 'The time, check the time, Cole.' a voice in Cole's head called to him. He looked down at his watch. "Nine o'clock. Good, most people would be getting something to eat at the lunchroom. Cole walked faster to reach the hall at the end of the passage, just hearing the end of one of Nya's voices. "And he's trying to keep it down there where you guys won't find it!" Nya's voice exclaimed loudly. Cole burst through the door to see Nya sitting at a table with a bunch of older men. "What? Really?" a man sitting next to her asked again. "Yeah, and they think that the robot is going to help them." Nya's voice said back. Cole walked through the crowd of about one hundred and seventy people to her table. "Cole! There you are! Are you really keeping a robot in a lab underneath Dr. Julien's old room?" the man asked for confirmation. "I need to talk to all of you, right now." Cole said, noticing all the captains sitting at the table. "Okay, where?" another man asked. "In the Planner's Quarter's. We need to talk about this robot." Cole said, the captains standing up along with him. They followed him down another hall and into a large room for all of the captains uses. Cole sat on one of the couches, gesturing for the other five to sit down as well. "This, robot, you say, is a creation of Dr. Charles Julien? How? He died many months ago. How could he have built a robot at that age?" Captain Rift asked, slicking back his wild red hair. "I don't know, but he left us a letter saying he was writing on his deathbed about it. He once said that 'all secrets need to be exposed at some point in time, if time isn't all we have'. He left us that note for a long time, just for us to find it now. He wanted Jay to find the robot and let him loose on the world. He wanted us to destroy the nindroids for once and all." Cole said. "Yes, Dr. Julien was a good friend, but I thought he was always crazy when he said that he was building 'one of them'. I thought he was going mad from all the pressure on his aging body. An old man will soon break, won't he?" Captain Ash asked, his eyes glued to the floor. "So, you knew about this and didn't bring it into the clan?" Cole asked, his eyes filling with anger. "Yes, but I kept it secret for a reason. Julien asked me to keep it secret until he died. Then, when they removed his body and floated it down the sewer river, I went down and activated the robot. He told me to let him roam for a few days, then keep him in a sleep with the magnets. I promised him for that...for that day he died. I owed him that for as long as he saved me from that missile that the nindroids launched at the old headquarters. I owed him my life, so I kept my promise to the old man, for thirty years." Ash said, his eyes glued to his sinking feet. "We should consult to see if this robot is dangerous by observation. Will you take us to see him?" Kytu, another captain asked. "Yes, but be prepared for an attack if he feels threatened." Cole said, turning to walk towards the nearest tunnel entrance. "I will be there in a minute." Ash said, turning towards the old picture of him and all the captains sitting on an old bench in the old mineway. The others made their way to Dr. Julien's old room, watching as Cole flipped the bed and pulled open the padlock, pushing down on the doors. They popped open and the lights flickered on, allowing them passage through the darkness to the lab beneath. The captains hesitated on the stairs as the knocking of wood on wood could be heard. "It's fine, no one's down here. It's just us, and Zane." Cole said, the captains moving forward quicker now. Cole came to the old closet and gently opened the door. Zane was sitting in there, silently, staring at the door as if transfixed by a spell. Zane looked up at the captains in fear, his eyes littered with light red spots. "This is Zane. Zane, wave." Cole said, Zane obeying. The captains watched as Cole bent down and helped Zane stand up, registering his height and size. "I know, he's tall and all, but you have to keep from staring at him. He gets nervous." Cole said as Zane sat down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Cole's leg. "He's...a little weird. Does he talk?" Kytu asked, Zane shaking his head. "So, he doesn't look too dangerous, does he?" Cole asked. "No, he doesn't look dangerous. But we'll have to test him to see how he works. Open your chestplate, son." Ash said as he came down the stairs to join the others. Zane gently popped open his chestplate and the captains stared in wonder. "How does he operate without a power-source?" Semual, another captain asked. Zane's chest was empty of all things except one thing: a small glowing rob located in his lower torso. "His mechanics are inside of his metallic skin. To get to them, you'll have to break open the torso metal plate to even be able to see them." Cole said, smiling as Zane stood up and walked over to a wavering screen. He stood behind it, exposing his circuits through an X-RAY. "Amazing! He doesn't even have a digestive system!" Semual exclaimed as Zane stepped out from behind the X-RAY. Zane looked down at Cole, his legs shaking together wildly. "What? IS he scared?" Ash asked. "He seems to be. Are you afraid of something?" Cole asked Zane. Zane shook his head but pointed to the vent coming out of the wall. "He's cold? He can feel the cold?" Ktyu asked, his eyes wild with wonder and amazement. Zane shivered, his skin turning a lightly snowed on white. "We can test him by sending him out into the field today to get some parts for Jay." Cole said, making the captains laugh. "You think that a robot can do better than us? Why don't we just go and send him to get Garmadon's child from Cryptor then?" all the generals laughed amusingly. Zane growled, finally producing the slightest noise. The generals stopped laughing and nodded.

LATER THAT DAY:

"Zane! Come here!" Cole said, Zane rushing around the corner and slamming into him. Zane got up and stretched his legs, shaking himself like a dog to get rid of his tenseness. "Just get out there and grab all the parts you can carry. That's all you have to do." Cole said as they gently lifted the sewer lid and peeked out. "All clear!" Cole whispered down to the others below him. He crawled out and ran to the edge of a crumbling building, waving back to Zane as he lifted his head from the old pipes. Zane jumped up and ran to Cole's side, closing the lid behind him. "Nice. Now, all you have to do is run up to that pile of junk and pick out parts that may be helpful to Jay, okay?" Cole said, his eyes full of hope. Zane nodded, racing towards the pile and opening his chest plate. He looked at the pile, carefully placing the parts in his torso compartment. He ran back towards Cole, suddenly tripping and falling on his face. Four nindroids came running around the corner armed with their laser blasters and stun guns. Zane slowly got up and turned to face them, Cole watching with his widened brown eyes. The main nindroid took a look at Zane and scanned him, patting him on the head. "Sector Six, this is Nine: All clear just a wandering droid. We will leave him here and continue on mission: Destroy Rebels and robotonate the rest of the human populations." the nindroid said, stepping back to catch the light. They went running off with their speed, leaving Zane sitting on the ground. Cole went forward and picked Zane up, running back to the sewer lid with haste. He climbed back down the ladder and set Zane down on the side-wall. "See? He did it! He's Dr. Julien's robotic creation!" Jay shouted happily. "Be quiet, Jay. The Nindroids may still be out there, waiting for us to show up." Cole hissed, silencing his comrade. Zane smiled as he followed Jay back to his lab, dumping out the contents of his chest plate onto a table. Many recognisable parts sat there: a motor, a monitor's webcam, a robot's arm, a robot's leg, some clothing, a box of some sort, a padlock, a worker's branding iron and many other parts. "Zane, these are some of the desperately needed parts I was looking for!" Jay cried, wrapping his arms around Zane's shoulders. "Maybe you could get Garmadon's kid back." Cole said, smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
